Castaways: Simpson Style!
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Burns and Smithers take a spin on Monty's yacht. But when a storm comes up and Waylon finds himself alone on a deserted island, will he be able to find Monty before he goes crazy? Or will he give up and loose his mind? Crossover with the Sims 2 Castaway!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or the Sims 2 Castaway nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Waylon/Monty

Warnings: Crossover, Spoilers for Sims 2 Castaway, romance, humor, language, WIP

Summary: Burns and Smithers take a spin on Monty's yacht and have a little too much to drink. But when a storm comes up and Waylon finds himself alone on a deserted island, will he be able to find Monty before he goes crazy? Or will he give up and loose his mind?

This is pretty much portrays everything that you can do in the Sims 2 Castaway, so if you don't want me to spoil the game, don't read this story! XD I've been wanting to do this crossover for a while now, so here it is! I'm playing it as I'm writing so it may take longer to get chapters up. I have only finished the game once. XD There are two endings I know of, you can built a giant boat to escape or you can send a message from ontop of a volcano. (I did the message ending) You can also stay and play longer once you finish the ending. I'm telling you this now because I want people to think about which ending they would like to happen. I want people's opinions so I'll tell you when I get close to an ending if I don't have any answers by that time! Okay, I think that covers it all! Hope you enjoy this story! XD

Oh! Also, we won't be seeing Monty for quite a while after the shipwreck! Sorry! But once Waylon finds him, we'll get to see what happened to him! So until I say differently, all chapters will be in Waylon's POV until a certain time! I'll tell you when we get there! XD This chapter is a little fast, but the next chapters will be longer and more thought out! Promise!

Chapter 1-Overboard

I _finally_ convinced Monty to go out onto the yacht he bought several months ago. The two of us were planning on staying the weekend on the boat. Just the two of us! Once on the boat, Monty somehow managed to persuade me to sing Karaoke with him. Afterwards we both drank way too much wine. We were talking softly together on the deck of the boat in the beautiful moonlight, when suddenly Monty leaned closer to me. "Waylon…" He murmured closely to my ear. "I've…been meaning to tell you something for so long now…" But as he was talking, we both jumped apart at the loud thunder that was much too close for comfort.

The boat began rocking hard, the ocean was churning, thrashing and slamming against the yacht as rain began pouring onto the two of us. I managed to slide over the surface of the boat to Monty and pushed him down into the cabin of the yacht. But as I did so, another huge wave hit the side of the ship and I was flung over the railing. I plunged into the raging waves, struggling to the surface to breathe. I had just managed to take a breath before I was slammed against the side of the boat. Darkness washed over me. 'Monty…please live…' Were my last thoughts before I slid under the waves again…

X X X X X X X X

The first thing I noticed when I woke, was the taste of sand on my tongue and the feel of water creeping up and down my legs. I pushed myself up slowly and realized I was on a beach of some sort. It was daylight and my clothes were mostly dry. I assumed I was out for most of the night and part of a day at least. I managed to push my aching body into a standing position and looked at my surroundings. The only thing besides trees, bushes, sand, and water was a brown backpack. "Well, since it's here, I might as well use it. I'll probably need it anyway." I heard my stomach growling at me and frowned as I pulled the pack onto my shoulders. I dug through my pockets and managed to find a simple pocket knife that had somehow made its way into there.

I shrugged slightly, slipping it back into my pocket before heading for the nearest coconut tree. I tried climbing it, but fell down the tree onto my butt. "Damn tree!" I yelled, then gripped the trunk and tried climbing up again. I made it to the top and slid out my knife, but slide down the tree due to the fact that I didn't have a good grip with my legs. I sat up on my knees to rub my sore butt, grumbling at the tree. "I'm trying once more then I'm going to forget ti!" I said to the empty beach.

I shimmied up the tree, then I locked my legs tightly around the tree, managing to stay balanced this time. It was exhausting work, but I managed to cut off several coconuts and stick them into my pack. "I should cut the palm fronds off as well, they could be useful later on." I said to myself. My legs were wrapped around the trunk of the tree as I reached up and cut the leaves away as quickly as possible, shoving them in my pack when I was done. When the tree was completely bare, I slide down the trunk, careful not to scrape my hands. I sat at the bottom when I was done, breathing heavily. 'This is more exercise than I normally get!' I stretched out my arms and legs which were aching slightly from the work I'd done.

I crack open one of the coconuts I found with the help of a rock and my knife. As I'm eating it, I realize that I'll need some meat if I plan on surviving longer than a few weeks. So once I've had my fill of coconuts, I wander the rest of the beach. I find some bamboo which I chop down and fashion it into a spear with my knife. I have to carry it as it won't fit in my pack. I walk to the other side of the beach, watching the fish swim in the ocean as I pass them. I find a strange looking bush with purple berries on it. I try a few of them, but spit them back out. They tasted awful! I looked around again and found some driftwood, clam shells and a bottle lying on the beach which all went into my pack.

I spotted an area filled with brambles and thorns, but didn't feel like exploring that way just yet. Instead I climbed a few more coconut trees to collect more of the fronds, my pack already had enough coconuts. By the time I was done, it was getting dark and I was completely exhausted. I found several big rocks that I pushed into a circle to make a fire pit. I had to search longer to find two smaller rocks that I could use as flint, but once I did I was able to light some driftwood from my pack on fire. I stared into the flames until I couldn't see the sun anymore, then curled up near the warmth and fell into an uneasy sleep…

Tbc

So? How do you like it so far? Please let me know! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to the gentle sounds of wildlife. Birds singing, insects chirping, and the waves rolling against the sand. I sat up slowly, adjusting my glasses on my face. "I wonder how I managed to keep them on my face…" I said aloud, needing to hear my voice since I was alone. "I hope Mr. Burns somehow managed to stay aboard the boat." I stood slowly, stretching out my aching muscles.

After taking care of my bathroom needs, I hefted my bamboo spear and headed into shallow water. I waited patiently for several minutes, until I spotted a fish swimming near. Eagerly I stabbed at it but missed, sending the fish swimming away. I kept at this for what seemed like hours. By this time, my stomach was growling so badly. I was in an extremely bad mood, the sun had risen half-way up the sky and was making me sweat, even though I was in the cold water. "Oh, damn this!" I hissed, flinging the spear towards the beach. "I found clam shells on the sand, so there's probably some live ones in the water nearby…" I said, then began diving into the water, checking rocks near the beach. I finally managed to find some clams and began pulling them off. After I had pulled enough, I surfaced and swam to dry land. I started another fire, since the one I'd made last night had died out, and cooked the clams.

Once I'd finished and was mostly dry, I pulled my pack onto my back and retrieved my spear before I headed to the thorn patch I'd found before. I made my way through it as carefully as I could, but once I'd made it through, I realized my clothes were ruined. They were ripped and torn in many places. "Dang it!" I hissed, then began exploring this new area. It looked like a jungle, there were bunches of vines and plenty of new trees and plants to see. I cut some of the vines down, coiling them and stuffing them into my pack. I also found rumberries, long beans, bananas, banana leaves, and cucumbers which all went into my backpack. It was getting dark by that time, so I settled down and made a fire and ate a few bananas and cucumbers before curling up near the warmth.

X X X X X X X X

I couldn't have been asleep more than a couple hours when the rain woke me up. I shot into a sitting position, letting out a moan of irritation. I managed to pull myself up and over to a large boulder that was near me using it as _some_ form of cover from the rain. I curled up with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, and managed to fall back asleep. But I was woken up not long after by the thunder. There was no way I could go back to sleep after that, so I sat in the dark, wet and cold and tired. Thinking back on my life and wishing I could be with Monty right now.

The rain finally stopped when the sun began to rise. I managed what seemed like a couple hours of sleep before my growling stomach woke me up. I ate some more bananas then set out to search the rest of the area. As I was moving around a few bushes, I stumbled over something, I was wearing sandals and I hurt my toe. Cursing, I reached down and picked whatever it was and was going to throw it when something on it caught my eye. I looked closer at what I'd tripped over, I realized it was a stone slab of some kind with a strange drawing on it. I shrugged slightly and slipped it into my backpack. I moved on and found a skeleton of a human body. I shivered and vowed then and there that I was going to find Monty and get off this island and back to civilization.

I searched the entire area and found a path along two cliff sides that lead to a large clearing with a shipwreck, several banana and coconut trees and a waterfall which ran into a small pond and out to the sea. I searched the downed boat and found another piece of stone with the same type of writing on it as the other one. I also found some more drift wood, which I was getting low on, so I gathered it and put it into my backpack before making a fire and trying my hand at making some clothing out of the materials I had. I managed to make a shirt out of banana leaves and vines with a matching pair of shorts. I made a belt out of a vine, tying it around my waist to hold the shorts up, which were a little bit too bit. The shirt was a bit too small, my stomach showed slightly. The clothes felt strange to wear, but my other ones were too torn up to do me any good.

I tried my hand at spear fishing again, and after several hours, I actually managed to catch a fish. I was so excited about my accomplishment that I cheered so loudly, that I scared all the other fish away. I prepared my fish, then I stuck it on a stick and leaned it into the fire to cook. While it was doing that, I searched more around the area and managed to find some raspberries and cherries which I ate right off the bush. When my fish was done, I ate it hungrily and chased it down with the milk from a coconut. One thing about being on a deserted island was there was no short supply of coconut trees around! I curled up near the fire and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? Not much interesting stuff going on, but we'll get there! XD


End file.
